Affection
by The Veteran of Depression
Summary: "Do you really like me like that Percy? That wasn't just a scam or trick?" Nico inquired. "No, Nico I don't like you." His face fell and he was on the verge of tears. "I love you with all my being. And I want to be yours." They jumped onto one another once more exchanging their affection. Nico sure as Hades had an awesome birthday.


**This is for Nico. And, even though I'm broken-hearted, he doesn't deserve to be that way on his birthday. **

**This is set after the Giant War with a few twists and turns to it. This is based around the Seven +1.**

**Disclaimer: Rick Riordan owns Percy Jackson and the Olympians. **

Nico couldn't remember the last time he'd celebrated his birthday. Being frozen in time for 70 years is unbelievably scary. How his mother died in that explosion and Hades had never come clean about who he was drove him insane.

Bianca was the only one there for him. She'd practically raised her younger brother. It was the most devastating incident he'd experienced when she died. It weaved and spun the rest of his life like silk on a loom.

His anger towards Percy was formed when he found out. He discovered who his father was when he destroyed the skeletons and split the floor of the dining pavilion. Then they won the Titan War. Everything seemed fine.

Then Percy went missing.

Everyone paused in their day to day schedules dropping everything and anything they had planned to find him. Their hero gone missing was the biggest disaster Olympus had seen.

Nico was still angered at him for Bianca's death. But, reluctantly, he joined the search and, eventually, stumbling upon the Roman camp. It broke his heart he had to lie. That he had to tell Percy he didn't know him.

And it was then he realized that Percy was his true love. But no one knew that, no one but Jason. And the secret died with him, when he sacrificed himself for Piper. She was still a train-wreck. Leo was lost somewhere in the Ocean and hadn't returned since. Annabeth had taken up a job offer somewhere in San Francisco. Percy had stayed in New York. Hazel and Frank had disappeared to a tranquil retreat that remained a mystery to all. Reyna went back to running Camp Jupiter. The rift between the gods two sides was over.

But Nico still felt incomplete.

He was surrounded by love and happy couples. He knew he couldn't be like them. He was already so different, the guy that everyone avoided. His dad was Hades. He summoned his sister with McDonald's. He could command ghost armies. And he'd been alive for nearly 70 years, yet hadn't aged a day until a few years ago.

He had to face it. No one was going to wish him a happy birthday. All hope had been lost. So he lay down on the couch and started flipping through channels on the TV. The doorbell rang and he slowly made his way to it.

Standing on his door mat was Percy Jackson. "Hey, Nico. Um… can I come in?" He grinned his cocky smile and flipped the hair out of his face.

"Sure…" he muttered glumly.

"So, are you enjoying your birthday?"

"Not really…It was pretty boring until you showed up." he said awkwardly.

"I think I can make it more exciting for you," he exclaimed sheepishly.

Nico turned to Percy and saw that he was inching closer. Before he knew it, Percy's lips were against his and they were kissing lightly at first. But when neither pulled away it quickly became more intense.

Clothes were thrown across the room. Hair was run through by hands. Spines were traced by fingers. Backs were roughly grabbed by greedy fingers. Lips were run up and down body parts. Love was in the process of being made.

Nico woke up the next morning with his head buried in Percy's chest. Percy's arm was wrapped around him. They both blinked their eyes slowly and kissed each other lightly.

"Do you really like me like that Percy? That wasn't just a scam or trick?" Nico inquired.

"No, Nico I don't like you." His face fell and he was on the verge of tears. "I love you with all my being. And I want to be yours."

They jumped onto one another once more exchanging their affection. Nico sure as Hades had an awesome birthday.


End file.
